


The Knight and the Sorceress

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Smut, Sorceress Rhys, Swords & Sorcery, Tribadism, knight jack, rhys thinks jack is a guy at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Rhys is a famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) sorceress-for-hire. She's used to all manner of people showing up on her doorstep to ask for magical assistance; even so, two knights of Hyperion suddenly appearing is a bit odd. Especially given that one of them, Ser Jack, is a woman.Moreover, she's exactly Rhys's type.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Knight and the Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've posted, and tbh, it's mostly bc the world sucks right now. i actually wrote this fic a while ago, but due to a combination of anxiety, insecurity, and the fact that i mostly wrote this for myself, i didn't post it. but i'm posting it now because i recently reread and decided i liked it enough to actually publish it, soooo. yeah lol
> 
> femrhack is my comfort ship ok

* * *

  
  


Rhys really didn’t like the label “evil sorceress”. 

She knew why it existed, of course. So many of her sisters thought to use their powers to subjugate others, corrupt minds, and garner fame, love, beauty, or whatever other miscellaneous desires they might have had through dubious means. There was a reason most of the common population had a distrust of magic. How could you _not_ distrust the people who had that inherent, distinct advantage over everyone else?

And, in fairness, Rhys wasn’t exactly a saintly sorceress herself. Though she worked as a potion-brewer, curse-breaker (sometimes curse- _maker_ , depending on the client), and general consultant on all things arcane, she wasn’t so magnanimous as to give her services away for free. She was known to charge hefty prices, but her results were nothing to scoff at. 

Still, she considered herself to at least be above the league of her more villainously-inclined sisters, who seemed to wallow in their wanton chaos. Rhys was vain, spoiled, and even greedy, yes, but she preferred to not attract the potential attention of some crusading kingdom’s mage-hunters. She wasn’t exactly the strongest fighter, and she knew that, so she kept to herself, and her (mostly) legal business dealings were able to continue without much incident. 

Which was why she was surprised and slightly worried to find two Hyperion knights standing outside the entrance to her lair. 

Alright, well, firstly, “lair” was a strong word. The place Rhys called home was an old abandoned temple, to some ancient god that had faded into obscurity in modern times. Rhys, of course, has transformed the decrepit old place into a luxury villa, filled with everything an accomplished sorceress and materialistic young woman could possibly want. The “lair” moniker had come from the folks in the nearby villages who still didn’t completely trust her, despite constantly coming to her doorstep and begging for poultices and spells to help them with their silly little problems. Rhys’s friends, particularly the roguish Fiona, took delight in the name, and so her lovely little abode was now “the lair” to all who knew her. 

Rhys tolerated it. Barely. 

Anyway, secondly, finding knights from Hyperion wasn’t so uncommon. It was technically the kingdom Rhys called home, though the capital of Eos was a few days’ ride from her lair. She’d see the knights in their black-and-red armor and bucket helmets patrolling the villages and forest paths every so often, and while some gave her scrutiny, most let her go about her business. But none had ever been so brazen as to actually come to the lair... at least, not in uniform. 

Yet, there they were — two knights of Hyperion, full plate armor and all. Though, one was slightly unusual. While the first knight had the standard red and black plating, the second wore a set of gleaming platinum with golden embellishments. The only indication that he was, in fact, a knight of Hyperion was the crest of the ruling House Tassiter stamped on his chest piece. 

It was enough to pique Rhys’s interest, though not quite enough to make her disregard her caution. She had yet to allow the knights to enter her temple — her specially designed wards were doing their job, rendering them unable to to do so without her express permission. She’d been watching them from the safety of her room, using an enchanted mirror to get a good look at them. It also enabled her to hear what they were saying, so that if they were planning an attack of some kind, she’d be prepared. 

“Where the devil is she?” the black knight grumbled. “We haven’t got all bloody day.”

“You sure she’s here?” asked the platinum knight, his voice higher than his companion’s. “Maybe she’s out running errands or something.”

The black knight gestured angrily with his hand at the dense, snowy woods behind them. “You wanna go trudging through the snow to look for her, Jack, be my guest.”

“ _Ser_ Jack.” The platinum knight seemed to bristle. 

“If you say so.”

A tense silence followed. Rhys raised an eyebrow at the exchange, and pondered her next move. There wasn’t much to glean from their conversation, and it seemed they were done talking for the moment. She sighed. Nothing for it, then. 

With a wave of her glowing blue arm, she was teleported from her bedroom to outside, appearing in a flash of light to the now startled knights. The black knight drew his weapon immediately, while the platinum knight merely took a defensive stance and raised his shield. She was still safely on the other side of her wards, however, so she wasn’t intimidated, and merely cocked a hip to one side, crossed her arms, and spoke. 

“Can I help you, Sers...?”

Ser Jack lowered his shield, but the black knight took a step forward, his sword still pointed threateningly at Rhys. 

“Are you Lady Rhys, the sorceress?” he asked. 

“That depends on who’s asking,” she replied haughtily, tilting her chin up. 

“His royal majesty, King Harold of House Tassiter, that’s who,” snapped the black knight. 

“Really,” Rhys said blandly. “And what exactly does the king want from a humble little mage like me?”

“That is not business for us to discuss out here in the wilds,” said the black knight. “You will come with us back to Helios so that he may —!”

“Ah, no,” interrupted Rhys. “I’m not leaving my sanctuary with two complete strangers for a job I’m not even sure I’ll accept. You’ll either leave, tell me what he wants right now, or come inside and have a civilized discussion. Without the swords, preferably.”

“You would dare to make demands —!” is all the black knight could say before he stepped forwards, and was subsequently buffeted back by the wards, which made him stumble back a few steps before landing on his ass. 

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him, silent and mocking. 

As the black knight sputtered in rage, Rhys noticed that Ser Jack hadn’t spoken a word. From the position of the eye slits in his helmet, she could tell that his eyes were on her, likely looking out for any sign she might cast a spell. 

... is what she would’ve guessed, had it not been for the fact that Ser Jack had lowered his shield completely, letting his arms hang limply at his sides, leaving him completely open to an attack, were Rhys so inclined. 

So, struck by her appearance, then. It wasn’t the first time; Rhys was proud to say she was rather beautiful, and her buxom figure certainly helped. It also helped that on this particular day, she was wearing a form-fitting dress of draped teal silk, glittering jewels and golden thread woven into asymmetrical patterns on the bodice, and cut low to show off a scandalous amount of cleavage. She kept warm with an elegant fur stole wrapped around her shoulders, giving her an air of luxury. 

Rhys wasn’t opposed to using her looks to gain an advantage. Though, in this case, she just chose the dress because it was one of her favorites and she liked to dress up for herself more than for anyone else. That it had managed to capture the knight’s attention was just an added bonus. 

She sent a flirtatious smile towards Ser Jack, who visibly twitched and looked away, and then turned her attention back to the other knight, who had apparently finished sputtering and was now back on his feet, weapon once again raised, and silently seething at her. 

“Well?” she tilted her head to the side, amused. “Which would you prefer?”

At that, Ser Jack finally moved to speak. 

“We,” his voice cracked, and he paused a moment to clear his throat. “We mean you no harm, Lady Rhys. The matter the king wishes to bring to your attention is a... complicated one. We’d be more than happy to discuss it with you in your home, if you’ll have us.”

The black knight whipped his head to glare at his companion, but Rhys chuckled. 

“Well, would you look at that. Manners, from a knight? Seems chivalry isn’t dead after all.” She waved a hand, not to cast a spell, but to gesture to a spot on the ground. “Leave your weapons there and the wards will let you pass. Follow me.”

With that, she turned and walked back towards the entrance of the temple, stopping only to see if they were, in fact, following her. Ser Jack was a few paces behind, followed reluctantly by the black knight, and they had indeed left their weapons in the designated spot. 

Smiling to herself, Rhys led them into the temple, more specifically into what she affectionately called her parlor. To anyone else, it was a beautifully decorated room, with its silk curtains, lofty couches, and other such accoutrements. To Rhys, it was the room where all of her business meetings were conducted; she’d enchanted the space with a ward that compelled everyone inside to tell the truth. 

It was also the one area of her lair that Fiona and her sister Sasha avoided at all costs, deeming the space antithetical to their lives as con artists. 

Regardless, Rhys found it was easier to make a deal when people were just honest to her about what they wanted. And, of course, it was amusing to see the looks on their faces when they found themselves being unexpectedly forthright.

Rhys let the knights sit down on one of the couches before giving them a dazzling smile. 

“I’ll go and fetch some refreshments,” she said, sweeping out of the room shortly after. Naturally, the parlor was also enchanted with the same eavesdropping spell she’d been using earlier, as people tended to wag their tongues when they thought she wasn’t listening in, so she was able to overhear a delightful little tidbit as she summoned a plate of drinks just outside of view. 

It was Ser Jack who spoke, letting out a small breath as if in awe. “They said she was pretty,” he murmured. “But Elpis preserve me, she’s _stunning_.”

Rhys smiled smugly to herself. 

“Keep your thoughts to yourself, you degenerate,” spat the black knight, his tone unusually harsh. Perhaps he was still sore over his earlier embarrassment. “You know why we’re here. The king would have your head if he knew.”

“I’m aware, Ser Gregory,” came Ser Jack’s terse reply. “But I doubt she’s going to accept his offer.”

“She’d be a fool not to. The king will get what he wants, one way or another.”

Ser Jack only hummed uncomfortably, and once again their short conversation was over. Now curious, Rhys entered the room again with her plate of drinks, laying it out on the table with no indication that she’d been eavesdropping. She took her spot on the other couch, sitting opposite to the knights. 

She gave them another wide smile. “Now then, isn’t this much cozier than standing out in the cold?”

The black knight, who she now knew to be Ser Gregory, leaned forward, completely ignoring the drinks. 

“If we could get to business,” he said gruffly. 

Rhys rolled her eyes. “If you insist. But at least take off those helmets. I can’t take you seriously with those buckets on your heads.”

Ser Jack made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Ser Gregory glowered, but after a few moments, he begrudgingly complied. 

He looked as Rhys expected; an older knight, with a grey-streaked blond beard and grey eyes. His pockmarked face was unkind and full of contempt as he glared at Rhys. She gave him a condescending smile before turning her gaze to Ser Jack, who was in the process of removing his own helmet, and —

_Oh._

Well. 

Um. 

Ser Jack blinked at Rhys, confused by the sorceress’s sudden silence. The knight possessed lovely blue and green eyes, short brown hair, a strong jaw, and overall a very handsome face. Especially to Rhys, who had always been more attracted to women than to men. 

And Ser Jack was, despite her masculine features, quite obviously a woman. 

Rhys felt a flush come to her cheeks as she remembered Ser Jack’s earlier words, confirming her attraction to the sorceress. Elpis preserve her, indeed. Men, of all varieties, she could handle with ease, ignoring their attempts at seduction as she simply wasn’t interested. But women? And especially handsome women like Ser Jack? Around them, Rhys turned into...

Well, as Yvette, another dear friend of hers had put it, Rhys became an absolute mess of a person. 

“Lady Rhys?” Ser Jack frowned. “Are you... alright...?”

Rhys jolted. “I-! Y-Yes, I just, erm...”

As she struggled to collect herself, Ser Gregory intervened, impatient to get things underway. And he apparently mistook Rhys’s state for something else entirely. 

“Yes, yes, she’s a damned woman,” he groused. “Don’t ask about the underhanded way she got the job.”

Ser Jack shot a glare at him. “It wasn’t _underhanded,_ I won the tournament —!”

At that, Ser Gregory scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes, angering the lady knight further. 

“I did! You might’ve been too drunk off your ass to notice, but the rest of the crowd wasn’t! I earned this knighthood, you pompous —!”

“Do not talk back to your superior, woman —!”

_“QUIET!”_ Rhys’s voice suddenly boomed, amplified by her magic. The candles keeping the room lit had dimmed, enshrouding them all in darkness. Both knights froze, their argument suddenly halted as they looked at the sorceress. She frowned back — mostly at Ser Gregory — and waved her hand, which brought the lights back up. 

“Thank you,” she said primly. “And for the record, Ser, I was merely surprised — _pleasantly_ surprised, mind you — to see that Hyperion had finally become progressive enough to allow a lady knight into service. It’s far too rare, and I’m sure Ser Jack is a competent knight.”

Both knights blinked. Ser Gregory looked immensely displeased, as if someone had stuck a rotten lemon in his mouth and told him to suck. Meanwhile, Jack had snickered at his clear distaste, and sent a grateful smile and nod Rhys’s way. 

Again, Rhys felt her cheeks flare with heat. _Oh_ , but Ser Jack had a charming smile. The sorceress coughed politely, forcing herself to look away from said smile before she suddenly combusted. 

“N-Now, what does King Tassiter want from me?”

Ser Gregory muttered darkly under his breath, unintelligible. Then, he fixed a Rhys with a stern glare, cleared his throat, and spoke clearly. 

“Our illustrious king has heard rumors about you,” he began, though it seemed each subsequent word was getting harder and harder to force out. “Of your... beauty, intelligence, grace, and magical prowess.”

“Okay...” Rhys furrowed her brow, not seeing where he was headed with the attempt at flattery. 

“We were meant to bring you back to Eos so he could ask you this himself,” Ser Gregory’s mouth twisted with disdain. “But, seeing as how we don’t have that option now...”

The man gave her an accusatory look, which she readily ignored. Instead, Rhys was growing tired of all the lead up. 

“Ask me what?” she groaned. “Get on with it, man.”

“This was meant to be done with ceremony, with the king himself present!” snapped Gregory. “Pardon me for not being prepared —!”

“Oh for —!” Ser Jack cut in, looking as annoyed as Rhys felt. “The king wants to marry you!”

Rhys paused. “I... I’m sorry?”

Ser Gregory let out a noise of frustration and threw his hands up in the air. Since he was clearly done with saying anything useful, Ser Jack stepped in to explain. 

“King Harold wants you to be his wife,” she said. “He sent us out to bring you back to the capital so he could ask you himself. Apparently in front of the entire court. And I guess there were supposed to be gifts.”

Rhys made a face. She wasn’t opposed to gifts, and she supposed other sorceresses would jump at the opportunity, but... marriage? To a king? _That_ king?

She’d seen a painting of King Harold Tassiter once. The man looked ghoulish, despite the painter’s best efforts. And besides, no amount of riches could make Rhys marry a man. She had _some_ boundaries, after all. And there was another issue...

“Your king would marry a sorceress?” she asked. “Is that not... strange? I thought the man didn’t have the most... gracious of views on my kind.”

The look on Ser Gregory’s face seemed to suggest that it was true, and that he agreed with said less-than-gracious views, but Ser Jack only shrugged. 

“If you ask me, the king is probably just trying to gain the alliance of other mages by marrying one. He’s only just recently learned that, to his shock and awe, mages are actually quite useful in an army! But since he has a history of anti-magic policies, no one’s exactly rushing to join, even when he hastily repealed said policies and tried to put on an ‘oh no, I sympathize greatly with the mages’ plight!’ act like the little rat bastard he is.”

Ser Jack spoke with obvious derision, her opinion of King Harold clear. Ser Gregory gawked at her brazenness, and after a moment, the lady knight snapped her mouth shut with a stunned look. 

Rhys gave a small smile. “That would be the truth spell I have placed on the room. Makes doing business so much easier, you see.”

Ser Gregory looked offended, but Jack just... laughed. A clear, loud sound that made her eyes crinkle at the corners and Rhys’s heart flutter. 

“You might be too clever for our ‘illustrious’ king,” smirked Jack, viewing Rhys with a new sense of admiration. Rhys squirmed under her approving gaze, her face once again growing hot. 

Ser Gregory, of course, was having none of it. He stood abruptly, swiping his helmet up. 

“Well?!” he yelled. “What is your answer?”

Rhys frowned at him. “It’s obviously a no.”

The man went red in the face. “Are you daft? You could be the Queen of Hyperion! No other mage has received such an honor! Just because Jack ran her treasonous mouth—!”

“ _Ser_ Jack,” Rhys cut in, glaring at the male knight with cold disapproval, “had no bearing on my decision. Even had King Harold asked me himself and given me whatever riches he liked, my answer would be the same. I have no desire to marry a man, not even for a kingdom.”

“Your desires hardly matter,” sneered Ser Gregory. “Our orders were to bring you back to Eos, and that’s what I intend to do.”

Ser Jack looked outraged at the suggestion, but Rhys challenged him with a smile. 

“And how are you going to do that without any weapons, Ser Gregory?”

“I don’t need weapons to — argh!”

The knight found himself cut off as, just as he took a step towards Rhys, he suddenly flew up into the air. Rhys waved at him, her arm glowing with its soft blue light as Ser Gregory dangled in the air like a marionette with tangled strings. 

Ser Jack looked from her fellow knight to Rhys with her mouth slightly agape in awe. 

“Damn,” she breathed quietly. 

Rhys preened a bit, and even made a show of twirling the struggling Ser Gregory in a circle. It earned a laugh from Ser Jack, who didn’t even try to hide her delight at his current dilemma. 

“Set me down, you wicked woman! The king will have your head for this!” he screamed. 

“I thought he wanted my hand,” snickered Rhys. “But fine.” She lowered her hand, and with it, Ser Gregory dropped to the floor as if his strings had been cut. 

As he groaned from the impact, Rhys got up from her seat, sauntering over to the fallen knight with ice in her gaze. When she stood over him, he looked up, still slightly dazed. 

“Tell your king my answer and then kindly never speak to me again. Good day, Ser Gregory.”

With another wave of her hand, a portal opened up underneath the knight, and he fell in with a terrified scream. The portal closed after him, leaving Rhys alone in her parlor. 

... and with Ser Jack. 

“Wow,” the lady knight whistled. “Not that he didn’t deserve it, but, uh, where did you send him?”

Rhys sniffed disdainfully. “Just to the nearest village. Above the lake. If he’s lucky, he won’t be too heavy to break the ice and fall through.”

She heard Ser Jack chuckle, the sound a bit closer than before. When she turned, she found that the lady knight had also gotten up, and was now walking towards her.

“Well,” she began, only stopping her approach when she was mere inches from the sorceress. This close, Rhys could see that Ser Jack was taller than her.

Ser Jack suddenly, though gently, took a hold of Rhys’s non-magic hand, her gauntleted fingers much larger than Rhys’s slender ones. She lifted the hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles, maintaining eye contact with her all the while. 

“I’m sorry we wasted your time, Lady Rhys,” she murmured the words against Rhys’s hand, her tone sultry. “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…?”

Oh my. Rhys felt herself grow dizzy from the obvious — it _was_ obvious, right? — come on from the lady knight. 

“I-It’s quite a-alright, Ser Jack, I—!”

“Please, just call me Jack.” The knight smiled at her, but had yet to let go of her hand. 

“J-Jack,” amended Rhys, her voice raising an octave and then cracking. “Y-You don’t have to trouble yourself... most of the issues were caused by your... associate, so there’s nothing for you to apologize for...”

“Still...” Jack hummed, pausing with a thoughtful look on her face. “I can only tell the truth in this room, right?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Then let me say this: Lady Rhys, you are the most gorgeous woman it has ever been my honor to meet.”

Despite technically hearing this earlier, Rhys felt her knees go weak at the admission. And though she was not subject to the effects of the truth spell, she still felt compelled to answer with a truth of her own. 

“A-And I find you rather handsome, Jack,” she said shyly. “I must admit that was really the reason I was so awestruck when you took off your helmet...”

Jack looked amused. “Is that so? I’m flattered, My Lady.”

“You can just,” Rhys swallowed, desperate to wet her dry throat. “You can just call me Rhys.”

Jack stepped closer, her smile widening. Rhys felt her breasts brush against the hard line of Jack’s platinum and gold armor, and gods above, the instant trickle of arousal that tingled down her spine and into her undergarments was more intense than anything else she’d ever felt. 

“Then, Rhys,” Jack said, finally releasing Rhys’s hand in favor of placing her hands on the sorceress’s hips. Rhys’s breath hitched as Jack continued, speaking softly into the now minimal space between them. “May I confess one last thing?”

“I-If you’d like...”

“I would love nothing more than to see you out of that dress and laid out underneath me as I fuck you senseless.”

“O-Oh,” Rhys said dumbly, for how was anyone supposed to respond to such a thing with any sense of intelligence. But Jack clearly was awaiting some kind of proper answer, she realized with a jolt. “I—! Yes— oh gods, _yes!”_

She saw Jack’s smile grow even larger just before the lady knight leaned down and captured Rhys’s lips in a hungry kiss. Rhys gasped, allowing a large and experienced tongue to invade her mouth, rendering her all the more hopelessly aroused. 

Jack’s grip tightened almost possessively on Rhys’s waist, gathering bunches of the silky material of her dress in her hands. Rhys leaned against her, her own hands scrambling for purchase on Jack’s armor. Her nipples rubbed against the solid armor as Jack’s tongue continued to probe her mouth, making them grow hard and poke out against her dress. 

The kiss grew steadily more sloppy and wet, neither woman willing to completely separate their lips to take a proper breath. Rhys wasn’t sure if her lightheadedness was from the lack of air, her overwhelming arousal, or some combination of the two. 

Finally, though, Jack broke the kiss first, allowing the sorceress to catch her breath. Her gaze was unfocused, her lips swollen and tingling, with drool — she wasn’t sure who’s — slowly dripping down her chin. 

Jack made a growl in the back of her throat. “Gods, you’re beautiful. Take off that dress.”

Rhys shivered at the command, unexpectedly delighted by Jack’s sudden authority. Then again, her friends did like to say she was a glutton for punishment. 

She wasted no time with undressing practically — rather, with a simple spell, her dress (and undergarments) magically removed itself, disappearing in ribbons of light and reassembling, unseen to both women, back in the wardrobe in Rhys’s room. 

Jack blinked at her sudden nakedness, then chuckled. “Right. Magic.” Her gaze appropriately refocused on Rhys’s body, and Rhys was proud to watch those blue and green eyes darken in lust. 

Gaining a bit of confidence, Rhys cocked her hips and lifted her magic hand to cup one of her ample breasts, pinching one of her hardened nipples. Her other hand dipped low to tease her fingers through the mess of brown curls by her groin. She smiled seductively at the knight, who was biting her lip in want. 

“Need some help?” Rhys asked cheekily, nodding at Jack’s armor. Jack shared her grin and nodded back. With one more spell, Jack armor disappeared in the same way as Rhys’s clothes, only to reassemble in a neat pile on the floor a few feet away.

Suddenly Rhys found herself staring at the body of a lady knight — toned, strong muscles marked Jack’s form, with Rhys especially drawn to her defined abdomen and large, calloused hands. Her breasts were smaller than Rhys’s, and a few scars disrupted the otherwise flawless tanned skin. Jack also had a fair bit more hair on her body than Rhys, but Rhys didn’t mind. Quite the contrary — Jack was perfect. 

Rhys took a few quick steps and threw herself back at the knight, wrapping her arms around Jack’s neck as she planted another kiss on her lips. Jack readily caught her, smirking into her mouth. Those large hands ran over Rhys’s skin, eager to touch every inch of her. A thigh found its way between Rhys’s legs, grinding up into the wetness that was already leaking down and onto her skin. Their breasts rubbed together, nipples brushing every so often. 

Rhys was in heaven. 

And it only got better — suddenly she found herself picked up by Jack’s strong arms, making her gasp out of the kiss. Jack laid her down on the soft couch and knelt above her, slotting herself between the sorceress’s thighs. Jack sent her a confident grin before she slowly shimmied her way down Rhys’s body, stopping only to press a kiss to her heated skin. First on her neck, then her breasts, stomach, pelvis... until finally, Jack’s hot breath was against Rhys’s aching pussy. 

The sorceress whined, spreading her legs as far as she could on the couch. She wished for a moment that they were on her much larger and more luxurious bed just a teleport spell away, but she didn’t dare interrupt Jack now. 

“Mm, look at you,” cooed the knight. “All pretty and pink and dripping wet... when was the last time someone took care of you, poor thing?”

Rhys bit her lip. It had been too long since her last intimate encounter, and even then, it hadn’t felt anything like this. 

Not that she had time to dwell on her lack of a love life — Jack quickly pushed any and all thoughts out of her head when she brought her mouth down and placed a tender kiss to her lower lips. The knight’s fingers were quick to follow, gently stroking along the sides of Rhys’s pussy before a thick tongue suddenly entered her. 

“O-Oh!” Rhys jumped, her muscles seizing for a moment in surprise. Jack didn’t give her much room for recovery, already beginning to lick and prod at every bit of Rhys that she could reach. Her tongue was firm and hot, probing her silky walls with experienced ease. Rhys threw her head back and moaned loudly, one hand going to tangle its fingers in Jack’s walnut hair. 

She heard Jack moaning too, the vibrations tingling through her pussy and traveling to every nerve in her body. The knight was also slurping and panting, like she was dining on the finest meal money could buy. Rhys’s toes curled and her legs shook, but even as tears started to gather in her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure assaulting her senses, Jack did not relent. She went even harder, angling her mouth and tongue up until it flicked against a particular pearl of nerves that had Rhys screaming and coming unexpectedly. 

And when Rhys came, she came messily. Slick fluid gushed out of her pussy and coated the surprised knight’s lower face. Through it all, Rhys was shaking and crying and whimpering because oh gods, she had never felt this good in her entire life. 

When her orgasm finally stopped, Rhys found herself blinking dazedly at the ceiling. She felt a pair of lips leaving kisses against her neck, and a hand tenderly groping her breasts. She gave a soft mewl, and the lips stopped. Suddenly Jack was above her, smiling in a way that was both smug and kind. 

“Are you back with me, Rhysie?”

Rhys gave her a tired smile. “Yes... sorry, I... I haven’t come like that in so long...”

Jack tutted. “Don’t apologize. That was glorious. In fact, I want to see it again.”

Rhys blinked. “O-Oh? But, what about you...? Did you want me to...?”

In truth, Rhys was always better at receiving attention as opposed to giving it. But for Jack, she figured she’d do anything the knight asked of her. Luckily, Jack seemed compatible with her in every way, for she shook her head and smirked. 

“Just stay where you are and let Jack have her merry way with you.”

Rhys giggled. “Like I haven’t been doing that already?”

Jack kissed her again, and gave her nipple a teasing pinch, which earned a squeak from the sorceress. The knight settled once more between Rhys’s legs, but this time, she hooked her hands under Rhys’s knees and pushed them up, nearly bending her in half. Then, she brought her own dripping cunt forwards, thrusting her hips as if she were a man, aiming directly for Rhys’s oversensitive pussy. 

Rhys jolted, shocked by the pleasure now tinged with a touch of delicious pain. Jack groaned, low and deep, and began to rock their cunts together, their lips gliding wetly alongside each other. Their clits occasionally brushed, and each time Rhys’s hips spasmed, thrusting up like she had no control over her body. Jack moaned, a litany of words spilling from her mouth. Most of them were lost to Rhys, but she did pick out a few in her lust-induced haze. 

“So good, gods above, you’re perfect,” the knight chanted. “So fucking perfect...”

Rhys, for her part, could only manage one word besides Jack’s name. 

“Harder!”

She almost thought she heard Jack huff out a laugh. “Ask that again, Lady Rhys. Properly.”

Rhys sobbed, “Please! Ser Jack, please fuck me harder!”

“Mmm,” Jack grunted. “Good girl.”

Jack immediately obliged, moving her hips at a lightning fast pace, angling herself just slightly so that their clits would continually bump together, and each time earned a scream from her magical lover. The couch beneath them was absolutely soaked with their juices, but neither woman cared. 

Jack couldn’t even make another quip, as her own arousal was building and building, and she pursued her orgasm with harder, faster thrusts. Until finally, she felt the sorceress beneath her tense up, and a splash of fluid coated her already soaked pussy. Rhys had come yet again, and Jack found herself staring down at the other woman. Her eyes were rolled back, her tongue lolling out of that perfect, pink mouth, cheeks flushed and hair a sex-tousled mess. 

She was _everything._

Jack’s climax hit her hard and unrelenting, the knight gasping at its intensity. She wasn’t quite the fountain that her partner evidently was, and at that point she couldn’t tell whose juices were whose anyway, but still, she felt her pussy tremble and quake, nerves singing as she rode out her orgasm with a few more breathless whispers of Rhys’s name. 

They both laid there for a while, Jack having more or less collapsed on top of Rhys, though not in an uncomfortable way. Rather, they held each other through the recovery, occasionally trading tired kisses or gentle caresses. Both were too exhausted to speak, but neither felt the need to. 

Finally, though Rhys would rather they lay like that for just a while longer, Jack shifted. The knight smiled apologetically at her. 

“As much as I hate to do it, I really must return to Eos. No doubt Ser Gregory is already on his way and coming up with all the ways he can badmouth me to the king. Not that he needs to.”

Rhys frowned, teeth worrying at her lip. “Are you going to be in trouble because of me?”

Jack laughed, “Not any more so than I would’ve been on my own. The king loves finding excuses to try and get rid of me.”

“Then why stay?” asked Rhys. A small, hopeful part of her thought of asking Jack to remain here, with her, even though she knew it was an absurd thing to ask. For all their sexual compatibility, they were still essentially strangers. 

“He can’t actually kick me out,” replied Jack. “Half the kingdom watched him dub me the first lady knight in Hyperion’s history. If he stripped me of my earned title, there’d be backlash. A scandal. And he hates those more than he hates me.” She pressed a quick kiss to Rhys’s nose, still smiling. “So don’t worry about me, Rhysie.”

Rhys sighed. “If you say so...”

“Besides,” the knight continued, sitting up and stretching. Rhys took a moment to admire the movements of her muscles. She wished she’d been able to properly worship the other woman’s body, now knowing she might never get another chance. “I have someone waiting for me back home.”

Rhys froze, horror dawning on her features. Jack noticed her expression and panicked. 

“Oh, gods, no, not like that! Not a lover! I have a daughter!”

“O-Oh!” Rhys took a deep breath. She was still surprised, but relieved to know Jack hadn’t used her to cheat. “That’s... wow.”

“Yeah... sorry,” Jack looked sheepish. “Her name is Angel. My brother is looking after her right now. Part of the reason I became a knight at all was to make a better life for her.”

The sorceress watched Jack, observing how her expression softened as she talked about her daughter. It made her heart melt; of course she could get even better. 

“Then... I’d hate to keep you from her,” she said quietly. She brought up her magic hand, and let it glow blue as she and Jack were both cleansed and redressed in a manner of seconds. Jack swayed, unused to the sensation, but to Rhys, it was second nature. The couch was also cleaned from their earlier activities, so she sat herself up properly and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. 

Jack awkwardly clambered off the couch and went to grab her forgotten helmet from the other. Rhys watched her, trying to memorize every detail of her handsome face before it left her forever. A voice in her head, that sounded exactly like Sasha, told her she was being dramatic. It was probably right. 

But then Jack turned back to her, her helmet under her arm, and bent down to kiss her once more. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Lady Rhys,” the knight said, her smile roguish and full of promise. “I’ll come back.”

Rhys’s eyes widened. “You will?”

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” she laughed. “And...” Her tone became husky and low, and gods above, Rhys felt herself grow hot again. “I have plans for next time.”

The sorceress whimpered, which was answered with a smirk from the knight. 

“Until then, Lady Rhys,” she said, bowing politely before walking out of the parlor. Rhys was left staring at the space she occupied before, her cheeks pink and heart pounding in her chest. 

“Oh!” She jumped as Jack shouted from her doorway. “And feel free to throw away Ser Gregory’s equipment!”

Rhys’s response was a loud, joyous laugh. 

* * *

One month later...

“You seem... different.”

Rhys hummed, sipping her tea as Fiona squinted suspiciously at her from across the table. They were in Rhys’s tea room in her lair, the con artist having dropped by for a chat. That, and to hide from someone she’d conned. As was typical with Fiona. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said innocently. 

“Actually, I’m with Fiona on this,” said Vaughn, another of Rhys’s friends. Apparently he’d been roped in on Fiona’s aforementioned con, and thus had to run away when it went wrong too. He was one of Rhys’s oldest friends, and one of the few people she trusted implicitly. If it had just been the two of them, she’d immediately tell him about her fateful encounter with Ser Jack, but with Fiona also present, she refrained. She couldn’t bear the teasing. 

Speaking of the knight, Jack had yet to visit her again, but Rhys kept hoping. Every visitor that had come to her door since that day was an exercise in disappointment, however, as none of them were a handsome lady knight whom Rhys had been fantasizing about every night for almost a month. 

Her hand was getting sore.

“Rhys?”

Vaughn’s voice suddenly pierced through her reverie. She coughed, avoiding Fiona’s scrutinous gaze. 

“I-I’m fine,” she said quickly. 

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I was going to point out that there’s someone at the wards.”

He pointed to one of the mirrors Rhys had on her walls all throughout the lair, which showed her who was waiting outside her wards for her permission to enter. Rhys’s embarrassed gaze went to the mirror, and...

And she saw Jack. 

The woman wasn’t dressed in the same armor as before — she wasn’t wearing any armor, in fact. Jack was wearing plainclothes, a yellow shirt, leather doublet, and simple breeches and boots. A traveling pack was slung over her shoulder, a sword at her hip, and she looked... anxious. 

The brief burst of joy Rhys felt at finally seeing her knight again promptly disappeared at that look. Without another word, she ran out of the tea room, leaving a startled Vaughn and Fiona behind, ignoring their questions as she raced to the wards outside. 

When she made it, Jack perked up at the sight of her. Rhys stopped just outside the wards, though she’d already mentally given Jack permission to enter if she wanted. 

“Rhys,” Jack greeted, smiling gently, though it was clearly strained. “You look as gorgeous as ever.”

Rhys didn’t bother with the formalities. “Jack, what’s wrong?”

The knight’s false smile fell, and she ran a hand down her face. She looked exhausted, like she’d traveled nonstop to reach Rhys’s home. 

“It’s... the king. King Harold. He... didn’t take your rejection well,” she winced. 

Rhys frowned. “How ‘not well’?”

By this point, Fiona and Vaughn had also run outside, and were rightfully confused as to who Jack was. Rhys held her hand up, stopping any questions they might have had with an imploring look. Vaughn nodded, and Fiona crossed her arms and glared suspiciously at Jack, but both remained silent. 

Jack gave them only a cursory glance before she continued. 

“I thought it was fine until a week ago. Then I found out he‘s planning on coming here himself to ask you again. With a fully armed company of knights to ‘persuade’ you to say yes. I managed to slip out to warn you, but I’m pretty sure he’s already headed this way.”

“Wait, what?” Fiona gawked. “There’s an army coming? Here?”

“Company, but still. Rhys, I don’t know how well defended your place is, but I don’t think it can handle all of them. Please, you have to run!”

Rhys blinked, dazed by the information. A company of knights? No, her temple couldn’t withstand that. She never thought it would have to. 

“How long do I have?” she asked Jack. 

“A few days, at minimum.”

Rhys nodded. Fiona turned to her. 

“I have no idea what’s happening, but what do you need us to do?”

Beside her, Vaughn nodded, both looking determined, and Rhys spared a smile for her friends. 

“It won’t take me long to pack what I want to keep. Fiona, get your caravan ready to leave. Vaughn, use the mirror to call our friends, let them know my home isn’t safe anymore.”

“Right,” they said in unison, before heading off to do their tasks. As they left, Rhys turned back to Jack. 

“Thank you for warning me.”

“Wish I could do more,” Jack replied awkwardly. “But, uh, with everything that’s been happening...”

“You made it here before him, and that’s what matters.” Rhys stepped closer and kissed the corner of Jack’s mouth. When she stepped back, the knight was smiling — it was small, but it counted. Then Jack’s words registered in her head. “Wait, what do you mean ‘everything’? What else has been happening?”

“Um.” Jack looked embarrassed. “So... turns out, the king found a way to kick me out.”

Rhys startled. “What-!”

“I’m still a knight, technically!” She said hurriedly. “I just... don’t serve in the capital anymore. They’re building a new fortress further north, and King Harold gave me the ‘great honor’ of commanding it.”

“Oh...” Rhys looked up at her. “Is that bad?”

“Maybe. It’s definitely a pain,” Jack groaned. “I have to get back soon to help finish getting ready for the move. Angel’s upset about it, and that makes it worse than anything. My brother’s coming too, at least, so... there’s that.”

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Rhys said sincerely. “I wish it hadn’t turned out like this.”

“Me neither,” admitted the knight. “But hey, who knows? Maybe I can turn this fortress into something special. Make a stronghold for the kingdom and a home for my little girl.”

“I’m sure you will,” smiled Rhys. 

“What about you?” asked Jack. “Where will you go?”

Rhys sighed. “I’m not sure yet. I’m the only one of my friends with a stable home. Or I was, I suppose. But I’ll be fine. If I can make this place livable, I can do it again somewhere else.”

She tried giving Jack what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but she wasn’t really feeling it herself. Losing the temple would hurt. It had been her home for almost six years, and to leave it so abruptly, all for one man’s stupid ego...

Rhys was suddenly pulled into a hug by Jack’s strong arms. She melted into it, grateful for the embrace. 

“Really wish I’d been able to visit again a little earlier,” Jack murmured into her hair. 

“Me too,” said Rhys. “I’ve thought about you a lot.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rhys could hear the smirk in her voice. “I thought about you too. God. This sucks.”

They separated, Rhys valiantly ignoring the misty feeling burning in her eyes. 

The sorceress spoke first. “I... I should go and start packing.”

Jack nodded. “Right. And I have to head back.”

Rhys looked down. “... Goodbye, Ser Jack.”

“Lady Rhys.”

Rhys felt a kiss on her forehead. She looked back up to see Jack starting to walk away. 

She should head back inside. She knew that. She needed to pack her essentials, figure out where she was going to go. Start over. 

Gods, this was unfair. 

She stared at Jack’s slowly retreating form. 

Unbidden, she opened her mouth and called out to the knight. 

“Jack!”

The other woman turned immediately, looking at Rhys. 

“This fortress — what is it called?”

Jack paused, before shouting back, “Helios!”

Rhys nodded, a smile playing at her lips. “I’ll come and visit you!”

She saw Jack grin. “That a promise, Rhysie?”

“I’m not done with you yet, Ser Jack,” she replied. 

Jack laughed, raising her hand as one final goodbye. Rhys waved back, watching her leave. Her heart felt lighter already, although she knew she still had a lot of work to do. Perhaps she could try and see if Athena and Janey had room for her in their home near the Elpisian Mountains. Maybe she could even contact her old mentor, if she got desperate. The Baroness Aurelia Hammerlock was not a woman known for her sentimentality, but she had also called Rhys her favorite pupil, for whatever that might have been worth. 

Either way, both her best options were north. And north, at least, would be a little closer to Jack. 

Rhys smiled to herself as she went back inside. 

Helios, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's interested, i drew what Rhys and Jack look like in this AU [over on my twitter.](https://twitter.com/persephoneggsy/status/1347444132084502528?s=20)


End file.
